The present invention relates to an interconnection for different portions of a modular conveyor assembly.
Traditionally conveyor systems have been constructed as a single unitary system, where the product is conveyed between different locations as desired. Unfortunately, such a system is difficult to assemble and may require a nearly complete custom design for each installation. In order to decrease the design efforts for each installation and increase flexibility, many conveyor manufacturers design conveyor systems in a modular fashion. Different modular sections of the conveyor system are interconnected together to assemble the complete conveyor system.
There have been many different interconnections developed for the interconnection of the modular sections of a conveyor system. Referring to FIG. 1, one potential solution for the interconnection is to directly weld the adjoining modular sections together, such as at locations 80 and 82. This process involves grinding away the paint in the abutting sections where the modular sections are to be welded together. Then the adjoining sections are welded together where the paint is removed. Thereafter, the weld is grinded to provide a smoother surface. Then the adjoining sections with damaged or removed paint are repainted. Unfortunately, this process involves substantial time to complete, is expensive, may warp the structure, requires alignment and fitting at the customer's location, and fails to provide an aesthetically pleasing result. In addition, a welding machine needs to be located which is not always readily available, especially in South America, together with sufficient electrical power to operate the welding machine. Also, the metal and paint debris as a result of the process needs to be cleaned up after. Moreover, the modular sections are difficult disassemble is there is a need to move or otherwise remove the conveyor system.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, a different interconnection system for a modular conveyor system involves the use of "L" shaped tabs 90 and 92 with holes 94 and 96 drilled therethrough. After arranging the adjoining modular sections, the holes 94 and 96 are drilled through each of the tabs 90 and 92 which insures the accuracy of the placement of the holes. Then the two tabs 90 and 92 are secured together with a nut 99 and bolt 98. This permits the modular sections to be more readily disassembled, is relatively quick to install, and does not require a welding machine and the associated limitations associated therewith. Unfortunately, this process still requires the drilling of holes in the field which increase the difficulty of installation. In addition, the exposed threads of the bolt 98 are difficult to adequately clean which is important for conveyor system that are used for food products. In addition, the threads and nuts tend to build up a layer of dirt and grease which is difficult to remove by simple wiping. Also, operators and other persons in the proximity of the bolt 98 have a tendency to snag clothing or impale themselves on the exposed threads resulting in additional work area hazards.
What is desired, therefore, is an interconnection for a modular conveyor system that does not involve additional machining at the customer's location, does not involve welding, does not require additional clean up as a result of installation, is inexpensive, maintains the structural integrity of the conveyor system, is aesthetically pleasing, is easy to dissemble, is relatively quick to assemble, does not pose an additional work hazard, and is sanitary.